Who's Your Godfather?
by Snitchdust
Summary: Bakugou and Kirishima get a call in the middle of the night that changes their lives.


Kirishima let out a sleepy yawn as he rolled over onto his side to check the digital clock on the bedside table. 4:18 am, way too early to be up. He rolled back onto his other side to find the bed empty. He yawned again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up into a sitting position to look around. He spotted a dim thin line of light coming from the other side of the bedroom door. Getting up he padded across the cool hardwood floors, and open the door to the hall.

"Katsu?" He called out into the apartment.

"I'm here." The gruff voice of his boyfriend called from their living room. Kiri followed it out, and found Bakugou sitting on the couch a cup of coffee in his hand and the television on low. He sat down next to Katsu resting his head on his shoulder, and took the cup of coffee from him before taking a small sip.

"Eh, how can you drink that stuff without anything in it, its so bitter." He complained making a face at the taste.

"I drink it like that so you don't steal it and drink it all yourself." Bakugou told him with a small scoff before taking the mug back.

"Mmmh, well either way its too early to be up. Come back to bed with me." Kiri demanded.

"Nah can't sleep."

"Why not? What woke you up in the first place?"

"Stupid ass Deku called."

"What was it about, is everything alright?

Katsu snorted, "Yeah everything's fine, Uraraka finally went into labor."

"Oh shit really? That's great! And you know she's not Uraraka anymore, why do you keep calling her that." Kiri said with a happy smile.

"Well I'm not calling her Mrs. Midoriya, that's just fucking stupid. Can't fathom where that shitty nerd got the balls to marry her then knock her up." Katsu said with a shake of his head. But Kiri could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well if that's all Midoriya called about why can't you come back to bed with me?"

"The asshole decided to spring the new that he wants us to be the Godfather's to the little idiot."

"Dude, you cant call a baby 'the little idiot'". Kirishima told him smacking him on the chest.

"Why the hell not?" He asked with a little laugh. "I think it's more than okay considering this is fucking Deku's spawn."

"Well if we're gonna be the godfather's you'll have to come up with something nicer to call the little tyke."

"Of course I told Deku we'd do it. That kid is gonna need some real male authority in his life. No way I'm leaving it up to that wimpy nerd. I mean sure Uraraka can teach the kid to be tough, but you and I are gonna teach him to be manly. Can't let stupid screw the kid up too much." Katsuki told him in an already protective tone.

"You know it could be a girl."

"That doesn't mean shit, we can still teach her to be manly. As long as were the godfathers that kid ain't taking crap from no one."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound a little jealous." Kiri teased him with a poke to the side.

"Like hell I am!" He shot back way too quickly.

Eijiro gasped and sat up to better look at his boyfriend. "You are jealous! Admit it, you want a baby!"

"I'm not going to admit it, shitty hair, cause its not true."

"You only call me that when you know I'm right and don't want to accept it." He said with a smile widening across his face.

"What the hell would I do with a kid, if I even wanted one. Which I don't."

"You know, you'd raise the kid. Love it. Take care of it. Teach it things."

Bakugou barked out a laugh. "Well fuck I already do that shit with you."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"I'm pretty sure you are."

"If I was a kid I couldn't do this!" Kirishima said as he launched himself at Bakugou. He pushed the other man back, laying them both down on the couch and soundly kissed him. He pulled back only when the need for air became greater than his need to feel Bakugou against himself. Smiling down at him smugly he said, "See, not a kid."

Bakugou scoffed but looked up at him with love and affection. Then a impish smile spread his lips. "Being a kid didn't stop you from doing that and more when we were younger." He teased.

"That's different and you know it. We were both kids." Kiri defended.

"Mmmh, yeah, but the things you did to me certainly weren't kid friendly." He said, voice growing husky and a hungry gleam lit in his eyes.

"I don't know what youre talking about."

"Should I remind you?"

"You could try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Fuck Ei, you're gonna eat those words."

"Make me."

With that Bakugou swiftly flipped them so he was now hovering over Eijiro. Kiri took this opportunity to wrap his legs around Katsuki's hips and boldly grind against him. The feel of the already present bulge in Kiri's boxers brushing against his hard length made Katsu moan. Kiri smirked beneath him.

"Was this your plan, Red? You find me awake in the middle of the night, so you decide to seduce me in our living room?" He whispered against Kiri's neck, simultaneously leaving a trail of hot kisses.

Ei gasped as Katsuki bit down on a sensitive spot. Arching his back he exposed his neck more. "Hmmm, no plan. Just… exploiting a good... opportunity." He said between gasp and hums of appreciation.

"Those are some big words there, Red. I must be slacking in my duties."

"What… duties?"

"Oh, you know. It's my job to get you so hard you can't think straight." He said with a smirk as he bit down hard on Eijiro's shoulder, eliciting a surprised cry from the man.

Ei's breaths were coming in huffs and his eyes were almost glazed over with lust, then he quickly refocused for a second. With a smirk that could rival his boyfriends he looked down and said, "Dude, it's impossible for me to think straight. I'm way too gay for that."

Bakugou's movements stilled. He slowly raised his head to glare at the snickering redhead. He raised an eyebrow as to say, really, you're doing this now?

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It was the perfect set up." He apologized with a light laugh.

"Damn good thing you're cute." Katsuki told him gruffly before claiming his lips, fully intent on finishing what had been started moments ago.

He quickly rid Kiri of his boxers, then ran to the bedroom to grab lube, discarding his own clothes along the way. He came back a moment later to the sight of Eijiro lounging on the couch one arm resting behind his head, the other slowly pumping his hardened cock. Bakugou let out a hungry growl before leaning down and claiming Kiri's lips again. His kiss was much quicker as the need to be filled by his boyfriend impatiently urged him on. He quickly slid down Ei's body, took hold of his hand and forced it away from its ministrations. Katsu replaced the hand with his lips, and mentally smiled at the way Kiri groaned and arched up into his warm wanting mouth. As he slowly bobbed up and down on the hardened length he began to prepare himself. He moaned around Kiri's dick as he thrust two lube slicked fingers into himself hastily trying to spread himself to the point it wouldn't hurt.

Ei gently pulled Bakugou up to look at him and in a husky voice said, "Let me help." He pushed him onto his back applying more lube to the puckered opening, and to his own fingers before thrusting two in where Bakugou's had just been. Katsuki ground his hips down onto him, silently begging him to move. Kiri happily conceded and began to thrust his fingers in and out spreading them to try and widen the tight channel. He added a third digit, and curled them looking for that special spot that would bring Bakugou to the edge. He knew he found it when Bakugou let out a wanton moan and arched his back.

Katsu's breath came out in pants and he couldn't stop the small sounds of pleasure that past his lips. He was so close, and he knew Kiri could tell. Then Kiri took ahold of his cock and began to pump in rhythm with the movement of his fingers and he was lost. "I'm... gonna... cum." He ground out between harsh breaths, his voice much needier than he wanted it to be.

"Good." Was the only reply he got before Kiri thrust a fourth finger into his ass and bit down on his inner thigh. Bakugou cried out as the orgasem took him suddenly.

Eijiro stopped his movements as he let Katsu come down from his high. Only when Bakugou's pants began to even out did he remove his fingers and placed his erection at the opening.

"Ready?" He asked voice hoarse with need. The small nod was all the consent he needed before thrusting into the tight heat. Kiri let out a throaty groan as his dick became enveloped in Katsu's ass. He began to thrust at a hard and quick pace, holding the blonde down by his hips to get the best leverage. He worked vigorously and swiftly chasing his own high. Before long he found his own release and collapsed against Bakugou completely spent.

The two of them were quickly out cold from exhaustion.

Hours later the two of them woke in a tangle of limbs, still on the couch. Bakugou slowly became aware of the insistent vibrations of his phone alight on the coffee table. Carefully reaching over the almost still asleep figure lying on top of him he grabbed the offending device and looked at the screen with a groan.

"What?" He half whispered half growled as a way of answering.

"Kacchan, she's here! You have to come meet her. Sh-She's so amazing." The emotional voice on the other line quickly let out. The tell tale sniffles of open tears punctuated his words, and Katsuki just knew the idiot was openly sobbing in the hospital room with his wife.

"We'll be there in an hour, nerd." He said about to hang up, then quickly added, "Congrats, can't wait to meet my goddaughter." He quickly ended the call as another sob started to sound over the line.

Kissing the top of Eijiro's head, he gently began to nudge him and said, "Get up, we gotta go meet someone."

"Five more minutes…" was muttered into his chest.

"Whatever." He said as a warning before securing his hold on Kiri. He quickly stood up then unceremoniously dumped his now very awake boyfriend back onto the couch.

"Hey, rude." He grumbled rearranging himself into a sitting position. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Deku called, and I'm gonna go meet our goddaughter."

Eijiro's face lit up with a toothy smile, "They had a little girl? Oh that's awesome, what are you waiting for let's go." He jumped up and dashed to the bathroom to shower and dress. Bakugou right behind him, picking up their discarded clothes along the way, his head shaking gently in amusement.

An hour later and the two men found themselves walking into a small secluded hospital room, hand in hand. The first thing Bakugou noticed was Uraraka dosing lightly on her bed, mouth agape, hair mussed from earlier sweat and exsertion. Then he noticed the misty eyes green haired idiot sitting next to her, absorbed in his own little world currently resting in his arms.

Kirishima was the first to break the silence. He walked into the room and quietly announced his presence to their colleague and friend. "Hey, Izuku man, congrats!" He enthused quietly as to not wake the exhausted new mother.

Deku looked up at the two of them with the biggest smile Bakugou had ever seen on his face. Which was saying something.

"Kacchan, Ei, thank you guys for coming. Do you want to meet your goddaughter?" He asked still smiling like an idiot.

"Of course. Why else would we be here, dumbass." He replied with a scoff. "Oh, where'd you want the gifts?" He said gesturing with his head to the oversized teddy bear and balloons he was holding.

Midoriya stood up cautiously. His strong arms gently cradling the tiny bundle resting there. "Oh, you can put that on the window next to mom's gift. Thank you. Now, who wants to hold her first?" He asked eyes alight.

"Right here!" Eijiro demanded before Bakugou could even say anything. Katsuki made his way over to the two men after setting the gifts down. He watched as Deku slowly handed over his daughter to Ei with deliberate care.

Kiri let out a soft little gasp as her full weight settled into his arms, and he smiled down at the babe with adoration. She began to stir in his arms, her big green eyes slowly blinking up at him as she let out a quiet yawn. She wrinkled her nose that was smattered with freckles; a little chubby arm came up to rub at her face and she looked like she was about to cry out. Before that could happen her eyes became heavy and she drifted back into sleep. Kiri smiled widely before reaching down and kissing her lightly on her head of soft brown curls.

"What's her name?" He asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Nikkoco. Midoriya Nikkoco." Izuku answered beaming with pride.

"She's perfect man. You two did a great job." Ei told him with a big smile as he began to gently bounce the baby.

"Thank you." Deku muttered, his eyes becoming misty again as he gazed at his new child.

"Hey, how's round cheeks doing?" Katsu asked.

"Oh she's doing great. Just got to sleep a little bit ago, she needs it, otherwise I'd wake her and let you guys say hi. We've been up since two, and you know she had the whole birthing thing to go through, then her parents were here fussing over her for an hour at least, and so was my mom and All Might. I'm really surprised she didn't pass out sooner. She been so amazing through all this. Even got Nikkoco to latch on and feed right away…" he muttered rapidly before stopping himself. "Sorry I'm rambling again." Deku apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's all good man, your just really happy and excited about all this, yeah?" Kiri said, and Katsuki grunted his agreement.

Kiri noticed how Bakugou kept looking at the sleeping girl in his arms, and slowly closed the distance between them. "Katsu, you wanna hold her?" He inquired gently.

Bakugou couldn't form the words, so he just nodded to his boyfriend. Before he knew it the small newborn was placed in his arms and he could believe how tiny and fragile she seemed. She again stirred from sleep at having been moved. Her big eyes that looked so much like her fathers stared up at Katsuki. Her arm untangled itself from her blanket and started to wave up at Bakugou as she made small cooing noises. He settled her weight into one arm and brought his other one fourth to try and put the flailing limb back. Before he could accomplish this she grasped onto one of his fingers with a vice like grip. He tried to remove his finger but it was stuck. A small surprised "oh" left his lips as he stared down at the little girl in wonder, unable to make sense of how something so small could be so strong. She smiled up in triumph at him and Bakugou couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face at her little toothless grin. "You're already so strong just like your mom and dad, huh Nicchan?" He cooed down at his goddaughter.

The sound of a small choked sob broke him from his revive, and he tore his gaze from the little girl to look up at the two grown men staring at him. One on the verge of tears with a phone in his hands no doubt taking pictures, the other already openly crying once again. He quickly placed his normal stoic expression back on his face and asked "What?" A little less gruffly than he intended.

"Kacchan, you realize you just gave my daughter her first nickname?" Midoriya stated more than asked.

"You realize how cute you look holding little Nicchan there, Katsuki? Cause you look really adorable with her right now." Eijiro told him.

Bakugou scoffed, finger still clenched in the little girls hand. "She's stronger than I expected, just caught me off guard. Knew she would be, with her mom and all. Guess I'm also surprised she didn't get her dads crybaby tendencies." He told the two of them a lightness in his tone letting Deku know he was teasing.

The three of them stayed like that for a while; a light quiet conversations flowing between Midoriya and Kirishima mostly with Bakugou adding something every now and then. The whole time Katsuki refused to give up the once again slumbering child under the pretense that she wouldn't let go of him. Finally a nurse came bustling into the room announcing that it was time to check up on both baby and mother. She roused Ochaco who greeted the visiting men with sleepy hellos. The energetic woman plucked the babe from Bakugou's arms before he knew what had happened and started to usher them out the door. Kiri called out a goodbye for the both of them and promised to be back tomorrow for another visit as they were forced from the room.

Kirishima took Bakugou's hand as they made their way toward the exit. Katsuki grumbling about the rude nurse who didn't give them time to say a proper goodbye.

"She's just doing her job. Plus we'll be back, it's not like your not gonna get to see Nicchan again. I promise you can hog her the whole time again tomorrow even though we're both her godfather."

"I wasn't hogging her. She wouldn't let go of me shitty hair." He defended.

"Ha! You're not fooling me with that lame excuse."

"Whatever."

They made it to the elevator in silence before Bakugou spoke again.

"You were right." He whispered softly, almost to the point Kiri didn't hear him.

"About?" He prodded.

"I do want one."

One year and ten months later

Kirishima stepped out of the kitchen a platter of food in his hands. He entered the living room that was alight with laughter and conversations. He placed the snacks on a side table piled with more food and drinks before walking into the center of the room and taking his seat on the couch next to his blonde. Katsuki was lost in his own little world oblivious to all the well wishes from their friends and family. Said little world was currently bundled up in a blue blanket, sporting soft blonde locks of hair, bright red eyes and a mouthful of little pointy teeth. Kiri put an arm around the two of them and loving gazed down at their son. He was so grateful for the scientific advancements in genetic and suragusy that had allowed them to create this precious child. He proudly kissed the both of them on the head before getting back up and saying, "Thank you to everyone here, were just waiting on the Midoriyas' before we make the announcement, Ochaco texted not too long ago and told me they should be here any minute."

"Of course Deku would show up late to his own godsons reveal party." Bakugou grumbled, but with the happy loving look he currently had on his face any bite the words had lost all force.

Just then the door swung open and the aforementioned family filed in. Izuku stepped in already apologizing profusely, a diaper bag slung over one shoulder, a loud and wiggling almost two year old held in his other arm. Ochaco followed behind him, a bag of presents in one hand, the other resting securely on her once again rounded stomach. The toddler practically leapt out of her father's grasp as he set her down, and she made a beeline toward Katsu screaming "Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan." She jumped up onto the couch and clung to his arm with a huge smile.

Kiri swept in and took their son from Katsuki, so he could properly greet the little girl. Standing up, Bakugou quickly bundled her into a bear hug, and with a bright smile asked "Nicchan, what are you doing here?"

She let out a smile that matched his and proclaimed, "Wanna see my baby!"

"Your baby, hun?"

"Yeah, my baby!"

"I'm pretty sure he's my baby." He argued.

"No! Mine! My baby!" She shouted once again.

"Well you can't argue with that." Eijiro said with a laugh. He brought their son closer to her so that she could get a look at the new baby. Be careful with him Ni-Ni. You need to be gentle." He told her softly as she smiled at the baby.

A small hand slowly reached out and patted the top of the little boy's head, she let out another squeal of joy before whispering, "my baby." again.

There was a wave of Awww and ooh, and series of people taking picture of the sweet moment. Ochaco made her way through the group to collect her child from Katsuki. "Ni-Ni, you know better than to jump out of daddy's arms and climb all over uncle Bakugou." She chided softly.

"I don't mind Nicchan doing that. Plus I know it drives Deku crazy that his own daughter gets more excited to see me than him." Bakugou told her with a smirk. He then quickly turned to Kiri and demanded, "I want my son back so we can tell everyone his name."

"He's my son too." Kiri told him with a little laugh, but willingly handed the infant back over.

Bakugou gently took the baby and nuzzled his cheek with his nose before placing a quick kiss there. "Alright everyone!" He barked to get the attention of the group, a distinct difference in his demeanor compared to the caring way he was with the small children. "We're only gonna say this once! Everyone meet my son-"

"Our son." Kiri corrected with a smile.

"-our son, Bakugou-Kirishima Kouichi!"

The room filled with cheers and more picture as bakugou held u the small infant for everyone to get a proper look.

Kiri stared at the man he loved, so happy to see the bright proud smile on his face. He had never imagined that the grumpy, brash, quick tempered hero he had fallen for all those years ago could have such a soft spot for little children. It made his heart sing, and he couldn't wait to continue watching their little family grow.


End file.
